confesiones del corazon
by gMATA08
Summary: Saori y Seiya por fin se daran a conocer sus sentimientos, que les depara el futuro, podran ser felices


Aclaración: los personajes que aquí aparecen (Saint Seiya) son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, este fic es sin fines de lucro espero sea de su agrado

 **Confesiones del corazón**

Era una tarde tranquila de junio en la mansión Kido, Saori estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol en el jardín, hasta el momento no había ningún enemigo así que todos vivían en la mansión este tiempo de paz por petición de ella, además le dio vacaciones al personal de la mansión, los caballeros de bronce hacían distintas actividades Shiryu meditaba en su habitación, Shun salió a dar un paseo por la ciudad, Ikki estaba en el gimnasio de la mansión, Hyoga y Seiya estaban en la sala viendo tv, todos llevaban una vida tranquila, aunque ella no podía disfrutar tanto de esa paz porque muchos pensamientos rondaban siempre su mente

 _Es una suerte que casi todos mis caballeros estén bien después de estas batallas yo no podría soportar si alguien más perdiera la vida aun sabiendo que todo lo hacen en nombre de Athena, porque no merecen sufrir como lo han hecho hasta ahora, su vida es tan injusta, pero en especial me preocupa Seiya, oh Seiya no sé qué será de mi si un día te llego a perder, aunque lo que siento por él está prohibido mi corazón late con fuerza cada que lo tengo cerca, su voz y su sonrisa las tengo grabadas en mi mente si tan solo pudiera decirle lo que siento pero es imposible se supone que mi amor como diosa es para todos mis caballeros no para uno solo, aunque desde que regreso de Grecia me impacto y a partir ese día este sentimiento creció, es todo en mi vida lo amo con todo mi ser, cada vez es más difícil hacer como que no siento nada por él porque tan solo verlo me hace sentir nerviosa, me pregunto si soy una diosa pero también soy humana ¿el amor de Saori donde queda? ¿Porque tengo que sacrificar mi amor como humana?_

Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la reencarnación de la diosa Athena, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentaba a su lado y sintió ese cálido cosmos que siempre llegaba para salvarla del peligro, aquel que reconocería en donde sea

-Saori que te pasa ¿estás bien?- la diosa volteo a ver esos ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban y se limpió las lágrimas pues a ella no le gustaba que la viera llorar

-hola Seiya estoy bien, pero creí que estabas adentro- el caballero de Pegaso se veía nervioso y preocupado

-este lo que pasa es que no te veía por ningún lado y quería asegurarme de que estas bien- la diosa sonrió ante el comentario, pero él seguía preocupado

-pero ¿porque llorabas? Te noto triste desde hace días ¿pasa algo? - Saori no sabía que responder no podía decirle que sus lágrimas eran por el

\- sabes me duele mucho cada que terminan heridos en la batalla porque es por mi culpa su sufrimiento y pues no creo que sea justo, debería ser yo la que se sacrifique y luche en este caso, si tan solo yo pudiera defenderlos, ¡qué clase de diosa soy si los que se sacrifican son ustedes! - nuevas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de ella

\- hay Saori no es tu culpa este es nuestro destino y nosotros lo aceptamos con gusto ya que somos pocos los que tenemos la dicha de salvar y proteger a nuestro planeta y a ti-

Saori se sentía más tranquila al lado de su caballero y por un momento se olvidaba de todo, las palabras de su amado la reconfortaban, Seiya tomo las manos de ella entre las de él

-mira yo peleo por ti y por la tierra aunque todos y todo este en mi contra, yo no peleo porque me lo pides o por ser mi obligación, no me importaría sacrificarme si es necesario para que estés bien y porque amo mi planeta, además yo creo en ti, en mis amigos y en la era que me toco nacer-

-Seiya yo no sé qué decir- el joven le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla cosa que sin duda hizo que ella se estremeciera pero no se negó pues lo deseaba

-Saori comprendo perfectamente lo que sientes pero no quiero verte triste, tu felicidad es muy importante para mí, tú eres la fuerza que nos ayuda a seguir en la lucha y pues… se tomó el pelo desesperado y le dijo

-hag ya no aguanto más te debo confesar algo-

Saori sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y sus pensamientos no estaban en orden, mientras Seiya pensaba como decirle a la mujer que estaba con el que la amaba

-¿qué es? pasa algo malo- miro al chico que estaba muy nervioso

-no, no Saori lo que quiero decirte es que para mí eres una mujer muy especial, y sabes esto que siento por ti lleva en mi corazón desde hace tiempo, mi vida te pertenece soy tuyo y siempre lo he sido, no me importa si tengo que enfrentarme a otros dioses o si se oponen, yo sabía que no debía enamorarme de ti por todas esas reglas y por muchas otras cuestiones pero las ignore como siempre y me fije en ti porque eres mi todo sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme si tú lo deseas, siempre lo he hecho por lo que quiero-

La chica estaba atónita y solo escuchaba ya que no creía lo que estaba diciéndole, de verdad su amado se le estaba declarando, le estaba diciendo aquello que tanto anhelaba escuchar

-Saori estoy enamorado de ti, te amo- la joven se quedó en shock al escuchar eso, cuando asimilo todo pudo hablar

-Seiya, tú sabes que lo nuestro no es posible, tendríamos serios problemas- le dijo con la expresión más fría que pudo

-eso ya lo sé y no me interesa asumir las consecuencias- le dijo el chico con desespero

-pero Seiya y si algo malo pasa o se desata otra guerra por eso, yo sé que siempre has salido victorioso pero y si te lastiman oh pierdes la vida, no lo soportaría, además no por nuestra felicidad arriesgaremos a los demás - el chico comprendió lo que su amada le decía, era que ella no lo quería perder ni estar en problemas otra vez

-mm te preocupas demasiado por lo que vaya a pasar, piensa en nuestro amor en lo que siento, en lo que los dos sentimos eso es lo importante-

-lo único que quiero es evitar otra tragedia y trato de mantener todo en orden y si eso implica renunciar a mis sentimientos creo que lo hare-

-Saori mírame y escucha bien lo que te voy a decir- la chica hizo lo que el moreno le dijo

-como ya te lo dije estoy dispuesto a jugarme el todo por el todo si tú me aceptas, eres mi razón de vivir y seguir adelante, confía en mi nada malo pasara te lo prometo, estaremos bien y no me importa si los demás no lo saben o lo aceptan mientras estemos juntos me basta porque te amo oíste te amo - le dijo el chico con lágrimas en sus ojos

\- y yo también a ti, eres mi vida, yo sé que esto no está bien ya que yo como diosa debo amarlos a todos ustedes por igual, pero te amo demasiado, como ignorar lo que siento por ti, yo no quiero que causemos otro problema por eso he callado este amor tanto tiempo- ella bajo la cabeza y solo hundió su cara en el pecho de Seiya, el correspondió al abrazo y puso su mentón en la cabeza de la diosa, no hubo palabras ya que no eran necesarias ese abrazo transmitía el fuerte sentimiento que los une a los dos, hasta que Seiya se apartó un poco

Y con su mano levanto la cabeza de Saori para que lo mirara y se acercó un poco y luego un poco más hasta que sus labios se tocaron y comenzaron con ese dulce y tierno beso que ambos deseaban desde hace tiempo, unos instantes después ella lo detuvo pues ambos necesitaban respirar, se volvieron a abrazar, así se quedaron un rato ambos escuchaban sus agitados corazones pero el decidió hablar

-tranquila todo estará bien-

\- Seiya tengo miedo sabes bien que esto no será fácil y a la vista de todos esto no es correcto tendríamos que ocultarnos-

Él se limitó a sonreírle pues lo sabía perfectamente pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr por la mujer que ama ya había tomado la decisión hace tiempo nada le importaba más que estar al lado de Saori y verla feliz

\- por ti voy a enfrentarlo todo y ahora que sé que tú me amas con más razón peleare por nuestra causa y por nuestro amor, nada saldrá mal-

-mm pero si se lo diremos a los chicos no – ella lo volteo a ver y le contesto

-Seiya claro que sí, y está bien confío en ti estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme- después de un rato de contemplar el atardecer abrazados, Seiya hablo

-mm que te parece si vamos adentro-

Ella solo asintió y se pararon para luego caminar tomados de la mano hasta adentro, ya en la entrada se soltaron pero seguían cerca, después se percataron de que no había nadie en la sala, se sentaron en el sillón y prendieron la televisión, se pusieron a ver una película -quiero palomitas- le dijo a Saori sonriendo

-si está bien y supongo que dulces también-

-aja como supiste y quiero que comamos juntos-

-tú me vas a hacer engordar-

-na no lo creo además tú siempre serás hermosa, no me importaría si subes unos kilos-

-me alegra saberlo - le dio un beso en la mejilla, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, Seiya puso en pausa la película para esperar a Saori, en eso Hyoga bajo a la sala y se sentó junto a su amigo de toda la vida

-hola Seiya parece que estas muy feliz, oye porque hace rato te saliste sin decir nada, me dejaste solo y mejor subí a mi cuarto- el moreno se puso nervioso pero el ruso era su mejor amigo no le podía ocultar algo tan importante

-mm veras es que fui al jardín con Saori porque la vi triste y pues platicamos, y yo le dije lo que siento por ella- el rubio solo arqueo la ceja y sonrió

\- me da mucho gusto, ya era hora pensé que nunca te atreverías y supongo que te corresponde por la cara que traes, además todos lo sabíamos era un secreto a voces que tú y ella se aman - abrazo a su amigo en forma de felicitación

\- de verdad, creo que no fuimos muy discretos, y si estoy muy feliz Hyoga ni te imaginas lo que sentí cuando me dijo que también me quiere- de pronto la cara de Hyoga mostro seriedad y la sonrisa de Seiya también desapareció

-amigo recuerda que la situación es delicada ustedes no deberían estar juntos recuerda que es una diosa y pues tú conoces bien las reglas - la sonrisa de Seiya le regreso al rostro

-sí pero yo le dije que confíe en mí, estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de estar juntos-

El ruso admiraba a su amigo, conocía su temperamento y necedad

-bueno solo te digo una cosa, espero que no cometan una locura oh esto sea muy precipitado no te digo más porque sé que serán muy felices cuentan conmigo para lo que sea- en eso entro Shun con algunas bolsas por lo que Hyoga y Seiya se levantaron y lo ayudaron a subir las cosas, una vez en la habitación del peliverde dejaron las bolsas en la cama

-gracias amigos, mm perdón si soy imprudente pero escuche algo de la conversación, Seiya no te voy a reclamar y me da gusto que estén juntos, se ve que la señorita Saori te ama y tú a ella cuentan con mi total apoyo para cualquier cosa ok- Seiya se acercó y le dio un abrazo a su amigo

-amigos no saben lo que significa para mí que no nos juzguen ni rechacen por esto además ella es el amor de mi vida-

Ellos asintieron con una sonrisa en los labios entendía perfectamente a su amigo y sabían lo que ambos sentían porque el amor se les notaba a distancia, Shun le dijo

-pero Seiya deben ser muy cuidadosos ya que hay muchos que no están de acuerdo-

-pues si lo sé pero no estoy dispuesto a rendirme y ahora que estamos juntos menos, porque su amor es lo que me da fuerza y creo que es mejor que baje Saori estaba en la cocina buscando comida para nosotros adiós- Hyoga soltó una risita y le dijo –adiós romeo ve con ella- Seiya se puso rojo a mas no poder cosa que hizo reír a sus amigos y mejor salió del cuarto, bajo rápido a la sala entonces la vio sentada ahí en el sillón esperándolo, se sentó al lado de su amada y ahí se quedaron viendo películas, comiendo y sobre todo disfrutando la compañía del otro con algunos besos y caricias hasta que se quedaron dormidos bien abrazados, de rato un ruido despertó a Seiya

\- no sé porque están así y no quiero explicaciones pero deberían irse a sus habitaciones es algo tarde- el caballero de Fénix los observaba y Seiya se dio cuenta de que Saori estaba dormida

-hola Ikki no te había visto desde en la mañana, oye no es lo que tú crees solo veíamos películas y pues se nos pasó el rato- Ikki solo enarco una ceja en señal de incredulidad

-Seiya a mí no me engañas ya todos sabemos lo que sienten, solo te digo que tengan cuidado con lo que hacen-

-sabes que la protegeré y la hare feliz ya lo he demostrado y por lo demás no te preocupes- el Fénix solo se dio la media vuelta pero dijo

-mm yo no le pude decir a Esmeralda lo que sentía por ella y creo que tú tienes la oportunidad además eres un obstinado temperamental no te costara nada decirle, y no pierdas tiempo- Seiya no sabía que decir pues Ikki no era de esas personas que aconsejan o confiesan sus sentimientos

-te agradezco esas palabras Ikki, te aseguro que así lo hare-

-yo cenare para ir a mi habitación, hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana que descanses- y así el fénix se adentró a la cocina y mientras tanto Seiya con mucho cuidado llevo a Saori a su habitación, la acostó en la cama y le dio un tierno beso antes de retirarse a descansar el también, sin duda había sido el mejor día de sus vidas pues al fin se declararon su amor a pesar de las circunstancias y las consecuencias que esto les podía traer

Tres semanas después….

Los rayos del sol se asomaban a la recamara de la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría quien se rehusaba a despertar, pero alguien toco a su puerta, se desperezo y con un bostezo contesto

-quien es- nadie le respondió y eso la puso nerviosa y la despertó por completo

-solo alguien que está muy enamorado de la mujer más hermosa del mundo- eso la hizo sonreír y se sonrojo

-pasa cariño- y en ese instante se abrió la puerta y Seiya entro con un bonito oso peluche y un globo

-oh Seiya que precioso no te hubieras molestado, pero nadie te vio entrar- el joven le entrego el peluche en sus manos y el globo, luego se sentó en la cama

-solo lo hice porque te quiero, y no te preocupes nadie me vio, oye necesito preguntarte algo- en eso se puso muy nervioso pues no sabía cómo preguntárselo, dejo el peluche a un lado y amarro el globo en la cabecera de la cama mientras Saori lo veía divertida

-Saori hace tres semanas me dijiste que me amabas y por supuesto que yo te amo a ti, quiero formalizar más esto así que…- se acercó y agarro las manos de Saori y las entrelazo con las de el

-Saori ¿quieres ser mi novia?- ella se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un beso en los labios por lo que Seiya correspondió gustoso de inmediato, se quedaron así hasta que necesitaron respirar

-oww eso fue un si- ella solo asintió tímidamente y siguió con el beso _Seiya no sabes lo feliz que soy te amo y este tiempo contigo ha sido un sueño, ni te imaginas lo dichosa que soy aunque sea por un tiempo quiero ser feliz, sé que lo nuestro no está bien pero me arriesgare como tú lo haces siempre_

Mientras el por su lado también pensaba _Saori soy muy feliz contigo y ahora eres mi novia eres solo mía, sé que soy un egoísta al pedirte el amor que también le corresponde a los demás caballeros_ _pero como ignorar este sentimiento que me quema el pecho, es que sin ti mi vida sería vacía y no tendría ningún sentido te amo eres mi vida, mi razón de existir_

Después de unos instantes tuvieron que detenerse por que la situación era bastante acalorada

-Seiya te amo soy tan feliz contigo- el pecho del caballero se hincho de felicidad al escuchar eso de sus labios

-y yo a ti mi vida, sabes que me gustaría llevarte a un lugar especial vístete y mientras yo te espero abajo- ella solo lo miro nerviosa

\- Seiya recuerda que debemos ser discretos no podemos salir como cualquier pareja-

-solo será una pequeña salidita no saldrá nada mal te lo prometo-

-pues no lo sé es que podría ser peligroso-

-no pasara nada y pasaremos un buen rato si-

-mm está bien pero seremos cuidadosos y regresaremos rápido- el asintió y se salió del cuarto, Saori bajo de la cama fue a tomar una ducha, busco algo adecuado para la ocasión que era un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa rosa pastel y se calzo unas zapatillas blancas, la sorpresa era ir a la feria que estaba a las afueras de Tokio mientras tanto Seiya estaba abajo tomando un batido de chocolate y fresas esperando a Saori, bajo la vigilancia lejana de Tatsumi que estaba en la sala

-hola Seiya te vez muy presentable acaso saldrás- se volteo a ver a su amigo el dragón que lo miraba de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta que ese día vestía un pantalón negro una camisa café y unos tenis del mismo color además de una chaqueta de cuero sin duda algo diferente a los pantalones azules y la camisa roja de siempre

\- si Shiryu iré a, pues por ahí- en eso entro Hyoga también ha buscar algo para desayunar

-así que van a salir ah que lindos- Seiya se puso nervioso ya que su amigo el caballero de dragón aun no sabía de la relación que existía entre Athena y Pegaso

-amigo podrías explicarme a que se refiere Hyoga acaso tú saldrás o tienes algo con alguien y no cuentas nada- el moreno solo atino a rascarse la cabeza y Hyoga se lamentó por meter la pata tan feo

-pues si Shiryu la verdad salgo con alguien- el dragón arqueo la ceja esperando que le dijera quien

-y se puede saber quién es la dama- Seiya se puso muy nervioso pero sabía que tarde o temprano se enterarían

-mm como decírtelo, a ella ya la conoces, es una chica muy linda y especial- ante estas palabras Shiryu supo de inmediato de quien se trataba

-no me digas que ella es la señorita Saori- Seiya no le dijo nada, porque bien dicen que el que calla otorga, Shiryu solo se acercó a Seiya y lo tomo por los hombros

-tú sabes que lo que hacen no es correcto pero aun así ten la seguridad de que cuentan con mi apoyo, yo sé lo que es querer mucho a alguien ya que desde que conocí a Shunrei me enamore de ella, y sé desde hace tiempo tu amas demasiado a la señorita Saori por eso me alegro por ustedes- el ruso conocía bien a su amigo y sabía que no actuaria mal pues el dragón es alguien muy paciente y amable, pero decidió hablar

-Seiya somos como hermanos, hemos compartido muchas cosas juntos y te conocemos bien por eso nos da gusto que seas tan feliz que los dos sean felices ya que son personas muy importantes para nosotros- en eso entro Ikki uniéndose a sus demás amigos

-mm por lo que veo no se habla de otra cosa en esta casa más de que de la parejita por favor no pueden dejar en paz a las personas y ser felices- todos se le quedaron viendo al fénix con cara de impresión

-mira Seiya te diré que a nosotros nos parece bien, pero los dioses no estarán muy contentos si se enteran que es lo más probable, tengan cuidado o de lo contrario las cosas se pondrán mal-

\- tienes razón Ikki - le dijo el moreno un poco confundido

\- oigan yo solo vine a buscar mi desayuno igual que ustedes y escuche por eso doy mi opinión- y se volteo para servirse cereal con leche

Ya nadie dijo nada y Seiya se despidió de sus amigos, en la sala Saori lo esperaba ya lista para salir como era de esperarse bajo la mala cara de reprobación de Tatsumi quien les leyó el reglamento y precauciones antes de salir, eran las 11 de la mañana, se fueron en la moto de Seiya a una gran Feria a las afueras de Tokio, cuando llegaron Seiya se quitó el casco y bajo a Saori de la moto cargándola cosa que logro ponerlos a los dos totalmente rojos, luego caminaron hasta la entrada tomados de la mano parecían la pareja más feliz del mundo, ya adentro Seiya la volteo a ver

-a donde vamos primero tu decide- Saori volteo a ver todo el parque y vio la montaña rusa

-qué te parece ahí- dicho esto caminaron hasta la fila para subir al juego y no tardaron demasiado ya que no había mucha gente, lo que no sabían es que alguien los observaba desde lejos y que en el olimpo se enterarían muy pronto, volviendo con ellos una vez sentados en el carrito Saori noto que Seiya estaba un poco tenso pero el juego ya había empezado y mejor ya no hablo, durante toda la vuelta Seiya no dejo de gritar y tener cara de miedo esto hizo que Saori no dejara de reír ante la actitud de su acompañante, cuando bajaron el pobre Seiya se veía pálido y Saori tuvo que llevarlo a sentarse a una banca, todavía burlándose le pregunto

-te sientes mejor-

-ese tonto del juego le dio con coraje y demasiado fuerte- dijo el joven ya recuperando el color

-mm pobrecito, no creí que te asustaran las montañas rusas- el chico la miro indignado

-no me asustan yo no le tengo miedo a nada- ella soltó una leve risita

\- si como digas, ya se te paso ahora vamos a otro juego si- el solo asintió y Saori lo llevo a jalones hasta los carros chocones, así estuvieron toda la mañana disfrutando los juegos, ya a las tres de la tarde después de subir a las tazas giratorias Seiya le dijo

-oye no tienes hambre, vamos a comer-

-si vamos- dicho esto se encaminaron a un pequeño restaurante de ahí mismo, entraron y se sentaron en una mesa con vista para afuera, llego el mesero para entregarles la carta y mientras la leían

-Seiya me la he pasado muy bien hoy gracias-

-yo también me la estoy pasando genial pero el día no termina y falta la mejor parte-

-ha si y se puede saber cuál es-

-mm no-

-bueno entonces no me digas- le dijo con mirada de indignada

-sigues siendo la misma niña caprichosa no cambias-ella se cruzó de brazos y le saco la lengua

-pues digo lo mismo eres ese niño tan necio y orgulloso que conocí - el también hizo cara de indignado

-ok creo que ya estamos a mano, no podría enojarme contigo-

-ni yo contigo mi amor- no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos era un momento mágico así estuvieron hasta que el mesero llego por la carta y para tomar su orden Saori pidió fruta, un una ensalada con pollo y un jugo de naranja, por su parte Seiya pidió una limonada, fruta, omelet, postre y ensalada, cosa que no sorprendió a la chica ya que conocía el apetito de su caballero, después siguieron platicando hasta que llego la comida, cuando terminaron de comer pagaron la cuenta y se salieron porque no querían desperdiciar ningún momento del día así que fueron a las demás atracciones del lugar, pero ya a las 5.30 estaban en un puesto de algodón cuando al chico se le ocurrió algo

-ahora me toca llevarte a ti, hay un pequeño lago aquí mismo y podemos dar un paseo en canoa si quieres-

-si Seiya me parece prefecto- caminaron hasta su destino, una vez en la canoa mientras daban su tranquilo paseo él tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle a su acompañante

-Saori cuando te enamoraste de mí- la chica sintió que los colores se le venía al rostro pero le contesto

-no lo sé creo que desde que éramos niños, aunque debo decirte que cuando volviste a la mansión para saber de tu hermana y te vi sentí que todo dentro de mi dio un vuelco inexplicable y pues aquí estamos- el joven se quedó mudo

\- y tú cuando descubriste que sentías algo por mí-

-bueno creo que también fue desde niños pero cuando te rescate del caballero de cuervo, algo dentro de mí también cambio y te convertiste en mi vida-

-sabes Saori creo que era nuestro destino estar juntos, digo de no haber ido a buscar a tu abuelo para encontrar a mi hermana, no hubiera entrado al torneo y talvez no sería tu caballero ni estaríamos aquí-

-sí creo que tienes razón y le doy gracias al destino porque soy muy feliz Seiya te amo, ya te lo dije-

-sí pero me encanta escucharlo yo también te amo- dicho esto Seiya se acercó a Saori y se dieron un beso en los labios la lengua de el bailaba dentro la boca de ella, después de varios segundos se separaron con una sonrisa en el rostro,

Mientras a lo lejos una mujer rubia de cabello largo los observaba

-disfruten ahora mientras puedan, se van a arrepentir de haberse meterse conmigo-

Ya como a las 7 decidieron terminar su paseo en canoa, a Seiya se le ocurrió hacer una última cosa antes de irse de la Feria

-Saori que te parece si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna- ella lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa

-me encantaría- entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron hasta la rueda de la fortuna, después de hacer fila unos 15 minutos llego su turno de subir, una vez sentados comenzaron a mirar el paisaje

-Seiya nunca me había divertido como hoy, estoy muy feliz- recargo su cabeza en el hombro del joven

-yo quería hacer algo especial para ti-

-y lo lograste amor gracias- Saori se apartó para ver a Seiya y este también volteo a verla y como sus caras estaban a solo unos pocos centímetros pues el rozo con sus labios los de ella pero lo detuvo,

-Seiya recuérdalo estamos a la vista de todos- así que el solo la abrazo por los hombros y se separaron hasta que se acabó la vuelta, después se bajaron, se caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, como Saori son llevaba suéter comenzó a tener frio y Seiya al percatarse de eso se quitó su chaqueta y se la dio a Saori

-toma no quiero que te enfermes- la chica tomo la chaqueta

-gracias Seiya-

-qué te parece si vamos por un café de camino a casa-

-si me encanta la idea- subieron a la moto y a medio camino se pararon en un pequeño local, se bajaron y se sentaron en una mesa para dos, Seiya pidió un capuchino con caramelo y para su chica un capuchino de vainilla, tuvieron una conversación tranquila mientras disfrutaban de su bebida, ya como a las 9 se fueron a la mansión luego de un día digno de recordar, ya cuando llegaron Seiya fue a guardar la moto y Saori se quedó en la sala, una vez que el moreno entro ella recurrió a su encuentro y lo abrazo

-no quisiera que este día terminara es como un sueño del que no deseo despertar- dijo ella

-mm ni yo pero piensa que tendremos más días así y más momentos maravillosos para recordar porque no pienso separarme de ti-

-ni yo de ti amor-

-mm ya tengo un poco de sueño estoy cansada no paramos en todo el día-

-es mejor que vayamos a descansar, si no mañana no nos levantaremos- los dos soltaron una risita de complicidad y subieron a sus respectivos cuartos para tomar una ducha y descansar después de un mágico día para ambos

Una semana después….

La joven heredera Kido estaba trabajando en su despacho ya que había papeles que requerían ser firmados y leídos por ella, eran cerca de la 1 de la tarde y la chica estaba por terminar su trabajo cuando alguien toco la puerta

-pase- dijo ella

-hola amor como estas- se asomó el caballero de Pegaso

-un poco ocupada con esto pero ya casi término- se metió bien y cerró la puerta, después se acercó y la tomo por los hombros para darle un masaje

\- no me gusta que te estreses, qué opinas si nos vamos a comer tú y yo cuando termines-

\- me parece muy bien-

-ya verás iremos a un lugar muy lindo y está al aire libre-

-oh si suena interesante, sabes esto de manejar una empresa y una fundación no es fácil-

-te creo amor, oye planee algo para los dos-

-me parece buena idea, está bien-

-ok te veo en hora y media para irnos- el chico salió del despacho y fue a la cocina para preparar un día de campo para su amada tenía planeado llevarla a un bosque muy lindo en un pequeño poblado fuera de Tokio, así se llegó la hora acordada y ambos se reunieron en la sala

-hola te vez hermosa como siempre, nos vamos- Saori llevaba un pantalón beige, una blusa azul y unos zapatos de el mismo color, mientras que Seiya llevaba una camisa roja, un pantalón café y unos zapatos rojos

-si amor- dicho esto salieron de la mansión en un auto de la fundación ya que las cosas no cabían en la moto del chico

Al llegar el joven acomodo un gran mantel en el pasto y saco la comida, él y Saori se sentaron

-amor esto está muy lindo pero no te hubieras molestado- Seiya solo negó sonriente

-esto y más te mereces mi niña, sé que no tengo dinero pero lo hice con amor- ella solo sonreía pues estaba con su amado y nada más eso importaba

-para nada cielo yo no pido nada más que tu amor y tu compañía eso de el dinero no me importa- Seiya se sintió muy feliz al escuchar eso ya que él no podía ofrecerle mucho al no tener dinero, ni acciones oh cosas así como ella, pero a Saori poco le importaba eso,

-sabes yo jamás había ido de día de campo, ni siquiera con mi abuelo, esto es hermoso y disfrutarlo contigo lo hace mejor- Seiya solo le dedico una sonrisa de esas tan características de el

Se dispusieron a comer mientras tenían una amena platica de cosas triviales, todo marchaba muy bien, una vez que terminaron sus alimentos se levantaron para dar un tranquilo paseo por el bosque, un rato después de ir caminando Seiya sintió una extraña presencia y Saori también se percató de eso

-Saori no te apartes de mí lado, esto no me da buena espina- la dama se aferró al brazo de su caballero y de entre los arboles una fuerte pero escalofriante risa sonaba, Seiya sin una pizca de miedo se atrevió a preguntar

-quien anda ahí y que quieres muéstrate de una vez-y de las sombras salió una alta figura masculina de cabello negro era Ares el dios de la guerra, les lanzo un poder por lo que Seiya se apartó y cubrió con su cuerpo a Saori

-mortal insolente muestra más respeto yo soy Ares el dios de la guerra y he sido enviado desde el olimpo para darles un mensaje mi padre no está contento con ustedes han cometido un pecado imperdonable y deben pagar por eso - Saori solo se abrazó fuerte a Seiya pero sabía que era mejor hablar y arreglar esto de una vez,

Pero otro rayo los impacto dejándolos en el suelo, Seiya no soporto el coraje y se puso la armadura para devolverle el ataque lanzándole meteoros unas cuantas veces pero no le hicieron ni cosquillas, Ares le lanzo otro de sus poderes a Seiya quien después del ataque quedo en el piso pero se volvió a parar, Saori desesperada se levantó y se puso casi enfrente de Ares

-ve y dile a mi padre que necesitamos hablar sobre esto, pero no metas a Seiya en este asunto déjalo en paz - el solo se limitó a escuchar y se burlo

-ja Athena eres tan patética y tan humana me das pena mira que sacrificarte y rebelarte contra el olimpo por los humanos y peor aún por este mortal insignificante, sí que has caído bajo- Ares estaba a punto de atacar a Saori pero Seiya intervino

Aparto a Saori y acumulo todo su cosmos para lanzarle otro ataque pero de nuevo no le hizo mucho, Ares le respondió los ataques hasta que dejo inconsciente y en el piso al Pegaso

\- esto es solo una advertencia, la próxima ambos recibirán su castigo- Saori corrió hasta Seiya y lo tomo entre sus brazos, cuando volteo ya no había nadie en eso escucho que alguien se acercaba a paso rápido, del sendero salieron Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu

-Seiya- gritaron los tres al unísono y corrieron hasta donde estaba la pareja, Shun puso su mano en el hombro de Saori y le pregunto

-Saori que fue lo que paso he, quien los ataco- Saori entre sollozos logro hablar

-han venido del olimpo para advertirnos que como hemos cometido un pecado fuimos juzgados y que pronto vendrán por nosotros, pero como lograron llegar hasta acá tan rápido- ahora el rubio fue el que decidió hablar

\- Saori no te preocupes nosotros no permitiremos que nada les pase y si ya levantamos nuestro puño contra los dioses lo haremos de nuevo para defenderlos a ustedes, además no creo que Seiya se quede de brazos cruzados conociéndolo no dudara en ir a pelear, bueno sentimos un cosmos muy poderoso y maligno por eso vinimos- Saori volteo a verlos a todos con lágrimas en los ojos

-chicos se los agradezco pero eso es lo que yo no quiero ni que ustedes ni él se vuelvan a arriesgar por mi culpa, pero ahora necesitamos que atiendan a Seiya rápido- decidieron que ese momento no era el adecuado para hablar, Hyoga y Shiryu cargaron ha Seiya, y Shun camino con Saori hasta la limosina donde Tatsumi los esperaba, cuando se subieron Saori se limitó a decirle que se dirigiera al hospital de la fundación para que revisaran a Seiya quien estaba en brazos de sus amigos mientras Saori no dejaba de mirarlo desde el asiento de enfrente con lágrimas en los ojos, el viaje transcurrió en silencio, ya en el hospital internaron a Seiya ya que tenía unas cuantas fracturas en todo el cuerpo además de algunos golpes, seguía inconsciente y así siguió por 2 días, a la mañana del día tres vieron a Saori más tranquila y decidieron que era momento de hablar con ella para saber qué había pasado, Shun era el indicado ya que Saori siempre hablaba con él, tomo asiento al lado de Saori quien estaba sentada afuera del cuarto de su novio ya que el doctor estaba adentro revisándolo, el peliverde tocio para llamar la atención

\- hola Saori como te sientes ya estas más tranquila- ella volteo a verlo con la mirada triste

-sí Shun gracias por preguntar, pero no dejo de pensar que de nuevo por mi culpa Seiya esta lastimado y tengamos problemas, Shun esto es mi culpa soy una tonta- Shun le limpio las lágrimas que empezaban a caer

\- ya no te culpes él te quiere y por eso te defendió, por favor ya no estés triste a Seiya no le gustara verte así cuando despierte, ni a nosotros nos gusta eres nuestra amiga además de todo- ella asintió volteando a ver a sus amigos del otro lado del pasillo de aquella pequeña sala de espera

\- oye de verdad me veo tan mal, se nota que no he dormido- el solo desvió la mirada

-mm- provocando que al fin se formara una débil sonrisa en el rostro de la joven

\- eso está mejor a nosotros tampoco nos gusta verte triste, oye podrías contarme lo que sucedió- en ese momento Shun le hizo una seña a los demás para que se acercaran cosa que hicieron de inmediato

-bueno después de comer Seiya y yo dábamos un paseo por el bosque, de pronto sentimos una presencia extraña, luego alguien salió de las sombras era mi hermano Ares que venia del olimpo a decirnos que mi padre Zeus está molesto y que pagaríamos por nuestro pecado, luego nos atacó, Seiya le respondió el ataque y pues yo le dije que dejara que arregláramos el asunto de manera pacífica y no metiera a Seiya, pero volvieron a atacarse dejando así a Seiya, corrí hacia él y cuando voltee Ares …- no termino de decirles porque las lágrimas no se lo permitieron, Shun la abrazo para consolarla mientras los demás se quedaron en silencio, sabían que algo así iba a pasar tarde o temprano, el doctor salió del cuarto de Seiya y los llamo para informarles que Seiya había despertado, Saori les dijo que primero entraran ellos ya que ella iba a la mansión para darse un baño y ver asuntos que dejo desatendidos, el primero fue Hyoga, cuando entro lo vio vendado y con algunos rasguños y muchos moretones

-hola cómo te sientes-

-hola Hyoga, me duele todo pero estoy bien y Saori donde está, está bien- Hyoga se sentó en la silla junto a la cama

-está allá afuera, se ve un poco mal no ha dejado de culparse y de llorar, amigo está muy afectada por todo lo que paso-

-mm ella siempre preocupándose-

-si lo sé y más si se trata de ti-

-en eso tienes toda la razón y me alaga pero me preocupa que ella se sacrifique por mí, ya en más de una ocasión ha querido hacerlo-

\- y tú ya más de una vez has estado al borde de la muerte por rescatarla a ella y está bien que tu espíritu de lucha es inquebrantable pero-

-aja pero con ella es diferente yo no podría vivir sin ella- Hyoga arqueo la ceja ante el comentario

-y tú no sabes cuantas veces la vi llorar por ti, tenía el alma hecha pedazos después de lo que te paso con hades, pensamos que moriría de tristeza, era desesperante verla sufrir así y no poder hacer nada -

-sé que ella estuvo muy mal mucho tiempo y que ni siquiera quería salir que estuvo muy deprimida-

-hermano lo que te quiero decir es que la situación es grave el mismísimo Zeus está enojado con ustedes, están en serios problemas y tú debes tener la mente fría para ganar y que su amor no salga afectado-

\- y tú crees que no lo sé pero eso no me preocupa, lo que en realidad me preocupa es que Saori quiera cometer una locura como irse al olimpo, o renunciar a ser diosa con tal de no causar problemas oh por mí como ya te lo había dicho–

-tú sabes que cuentan con nosotros para lo que sea y si debemos ir a pelear así lo haremos-

-no me gustaría que algo les pasara, además es problema mío y de Saori-

-ja ya hablas igual que ella-

-bueno toma en cuenta que convivo mucho con ella algo se me tenía que pegar no- empezaron a reír

-supongo que si amigo-

-Seiya tú y ella son muy importantes para nosotros, y si los dioses les declararon la guerra a ustedes a nosotros también- le dijo el rubio

-si supongo que somos como una familia, pero no quiero discutir si-

-mira ni a mí me gusta discutir, lo que te quiero dar a entender es que a veces tu imprudencia no deja nada bueno, además queremos ayudarlos porque tú necesitas controlarte para salir de esta- le puso una mano en el hombro

-bueno te voy a dejar descansar, ya sabes no están solos- dicho esto Hyoga salió de la habitación, unos minutos después entro Shiryu y cerró la puerta

-veo que estas un poco mejor- le dijo mientras se recargaba en la puerta

\- hola Shiryu, pues si la verdad estoy mejor, digo ya desperté no-

\- ja no pierdes tu sentido del humor he- le dijo con una sonrisa

-yo nunca tú me conoces bien y sabes que nunca cambiare-

\- eso ya lo sabía-se puso serio y Seiya pensó

- _ya veo parece que hoy todos mis amigos me darán sermones, siempre se preocupan por mí, tal vez no tengo padres pero sin duda es una suerte tenerlos a ellos, se convirtieron en mi familia y los aprecio mucho_

-Seiya tu sabias que tarde oh temprano esto iba a pasar, pero no quita que estemos preocupados por ustedes, ahora mismo deben estar planeando a quien mandar o cómo van a atacar-

\- eso no lo dudo, pero yo no voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya así tenga que enfrentarme a todos los dioses no dejare a Saori ella es el amor de mi vida la amo-

\- acaso ya miraste el estado en el que estas-

-no me importa me levantare de esta cama y luchare por mi amor-

-mira yo no digo que no luches lo que digo es que seas más prudente y pienses las cosas eres demasiado impulsivo, eso puede traerte consecuencias-

-bueno en eso tienes razón y ya me lo han dicho pero aun así no quiero perderla ella es mi vida-

-nosotros estamos contigo hermano, primero recupérate lo que viene no será fácil-

-gracias Shiryu, oye Hyoga me dijo que Saori no ha dejado de llorar y estoy seguro de que ni ha dejado el hospital cierto-

-la verdad si, se siente tan culpable de lo que paso, no te dejo ni un segundo solo y pues igual que tú no quiere perderte-

-y cuánto tiempo llevo aquí-

-desde hace tres días, no nos hemos movido de aquí desde que te internaron-

-ni siquiera ha querido irse a dormir-

\- Tatsumi se la quería llevar a descansar y desde luego no quiso-

-pobrecita debe estar cansada-

-bueno te dejo porque no puedo estar tanto tiempo-

-recupérate pronto-

-gracias amigo por no dejarla sola ni a mí-

\- eso es lo de menos somos familia, bueno nos vemos- de inmediato Shiryu se salió y dejo pasar a Shun

-hola Seiya como te sientes- le dijo mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sillón del cuarto

-Me siento mejor-

-amigo lo único que te quiero decir es que vienen momentos difíciles pero el amor es la fuerza más grande del mundo y con nuestra ayuda pasaran esta prueba-

-gracias Shun-

-mm deberías hablar con ella está muy preocupada por ti, no se movió de tu cuarto estos días, ella te cuido-

-oh si ya lo sabía, sentí su cosmos muy cerca y todos me lo dijeron-

-ella te ama y por eso le duele verte así-

-lo se amigó y ella es mi vida no me gusta que se descuide por mí, te quiero agradecer porque sé que ella te tiene mucha confianza y la cuidaste cuando yo me fui a Grecia a buscar a mi hermana y después de lo que paso con Hades-

-no hay de que, ella es mi amiga al igual que tú-

-Shun eres una persona muy noble y sé que me entenderás, te diré algo que no le dije a los demás-

-dime soy todo oídos-

-yo tengo mucho miedo de perder a Saori, sabes me siento un tonto porque a veces mis arrebatos hacen que la situación sea más riesgosa oh que yo me expongo sin dudar a morir pero ahora es diferente porque si muero ya no podre estar con ella, la dejaría sola y a ustedes-

-cálmate Seiya para eso estamos nosotros, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien y por fin nada se interpondrá para que estén juntos-

-de nuevo gracias amigo-

-No es nada Seiya los dos son mis amigos y me importan

-y no sabes dónde está ahorita-

-creo que fue a la mansión a darse una ducha para regresar rápido, no te imaginas lo mucho que batallo Tatsumi para hacerla irse

-te creo-

-Bueno ya me voy para que ella pase- dicho esto se salió,

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una joven cansada, decaída y con ojeras, que inmediatamente entro se sentó en la cama y después con cuidado abrazo a su amado

-perdóname amor todo esto es mi culpa yo...- no pudo decir nada más porque su llanto se hizo muy fuerte

-ya mi cielo no es tu culpa, te prometo que nada va a impedir que estemos juntos yo peleare contra quien sea para estar a tu lado-

-pero yo no quiero que te arriesgues, sin ti mi mundo se destruiría eres mi todo- el solo acariciaba el cabello de Saori para tranquilizarla

-shh, por favor mírame y escucha lo que te voy a decir- ella volteo a verlo

-tú sabes que el deber de un caballero es proteger a su diosa aunque pierda la vida para cumplirlo, tú sabes que yo siempre he cumplido y no solo porque eres mi diosa también lo hago porque eres la mujer que amo por Saori es por quien doy hasta mi último aliento de vida–

-Seiya yo solo quiero que seamos felices y estemos bien, nuestro amor es lo único que tengo-

La joven ya no dijo nada y se limitó a seguirlo abrazando, se hizo un silencio tranquilizante que el chico deshizo un rato después

-mm no has dormido nada verdad-

-se me nota- le dijo volteando a verlo con cara de perrito regañado

-sí y no me gusta nada, te puede hacer daño, por favor ve a descansar yo estaré bien te lo prometo-

-yo quiero estar contigo, juro que descansare más tarde-

-bueno solo porque te amo y porque quiero que estés aquí a mi lado-

-te amo Seiya-

-y yo a ti mi princesa- se quedaron así abrazados hasta que el sueño los venció ya que ambos no estaban bien, Shun entro con la comida de Seiya pero al ver la escena romántica decidió no despertarlos, un rato después despertaron, el logro convencerla de ir a la mansión a descansar y ya en la noche regresara para quedarse hasta en la mañana que le dieran el alta y así fue como paso, los siguientes días fueron de muchas atenciones para el Pegaso de parte de su diosa y amigos, como unos días después el joven ya se había recuperado totalmente y había empezado a entrenar, pero también le gustaba jugar futbol con sus amigos por la tarde, así se fue creando una rutina, claro que nadie olvidaba del problema que tenían hasta que un día mientras estaban todos en el jardín un rayo luminoso los tomo por sorpresa, todos trataron de cubrirse pero fallaron y terminaron en el piso, el primero en ponerse en defensa fue Seiya , Saori asustada salió de su despacho y corrió al jardín para ver lo que ocurría, en eso volvió a ver a Ares pero no venía solo, venía con Artemisa e Ícaro, el primero fue el que decidió hablar

-se les fue advertido que no burlaran las leyes de los dioses y como siempre tu estúpido caballero de bronce y mi patética hermana se atrevieron a desobedecer, ahora sufrirán las consecuencias Pegaso- volteo a ver a los cinco amigos ya portando su armadura, Seiya no dudo en contestarle

-mira Ares yo no permitiré que le hagas daño a Saori y no me importa decir lo que siento por ella ya no lo callare y te digo de una vez que no me dejare vencer-

-si vienen por nuestro amigo y por Athena pierden su tiempo nosotros no lo vamos a permitir-

Hablo Hyoga alentando a sus amigos, el siguiente en hablar fue Shiryu

-nosotros ya hemos pasado pruebas más fuertes que esta, acabaremos con ustedes y dejaran a nuestros amigos en paz-

Y sin más juntaron sus fuerzas para dar un solo golpe que fue en vano ya que no les hizo nada, inmediatamente Artemisa dijo

-Ícaro dales una lección a estos mortales- el susodicho comenzó a atacarlos, Athena fue con sus hermanos, mientras se libraba la batalla delante de ellos

-Artemisa, Ares sé que los han mandado pero les diré que no me dejare vencer, además no creo que esto sea obra de nuestro padre me niego a creerlo- Ares le dio una cachetada a Saori dejándola en el suelo

-cómo te atreves a decir eso, eres una traidora, una blasfema pecadora, pero claro eres tan patética y débil no debiste crecer entre humanos, porque ahora eres como ellos, pues si tanto los amas morirás junto con ellos hermanita, cuando mi padre destruya la tierra y te destituya como diosa - ella se levantó del piso y lo miro a los ojos

-te diré lo que una vez lo dije y creo que tú también lo sabias hermana, si talvez soy la versión más patética de la diosa Athena pero yo creo en los humanos y los quiero, ellos tienen algo llamado amor y por ese amor pueden ser infinitamente fuertes y poderosos además es lo que hace a los humanos grandiosos, porque aman a su planeta y a las personas que lo habitan, yo los ayudare en esta causa y me rehusó a ser como ustedes oyeron- su cosmos se encendió al máximo, apareció su armadura y el báculo

-si no hay más remedio que pelear contra ustedes para defenderlos que así sea, además ellos no tienen que pagar por mi culpa-

Ahora Ares estaba furioso

-muy bien si es lo que quieres pelearemos, aunque no puedo matarte por ahora, debo llevarte viva al olimpo-

\- no iré hasta que me digan quien los mando estoy segura que mi padre no fue-

-nuestra hermana y madre Hera, dice que debes pagar por tus pecados-

-lo sabía pero antes de luchar quiero demostrarles que yo soy una diosa pacífica, no los quiero lastimar no me gustan las guerras aunque sea por el bien de la tierra, así que pueden decidir si irse y decirle a Hera que aquí la espero y quiero que mi padre se entere de la situación o matarnos aquí y causar una destrucción innecesaria-

-Ja crees que te haremos caso eres una diosa enjuiciada y has cometido un crimen no debemos tener piedad contigo pero primero tenemos que enfrentarnos y matar a tu amado- en eso Ares y Athena empezaron a pelear, mientras tanto los caballeros de bronce lidiaban con Ícaro que era un ser muy poderoso, Seiya se percató de que Saori estaba luchando y fue a ayudarla dejando a sus amigos

-Ares voy a acabar contigo así como lo hice con Apolo, con Hades y Poseidón, Saori apártate esto lo hare yo solo- puso una mano en el pecho de su novio

-no, lo haremos juntos- Seiya asintió

-insolente humano crees que podrás con el dios de la guerra, ja no me hagas reír, tonto mortal pagaras por todas tus altanerías, tengo ordenes de destruirte y lo are con gusto-

dicho esto le lanzo uno de sus ataques, Saori se puso en medio y ella recibió el impacto cayendo malherida, Seiya corrió a cargarla y la puso en otro lugar mientras esquivaba los ataques de Ares, el poder de Seiya no era suficiente porque él ya estaba herido mientras que su enemigo no tenía más que unos pocos rasguños, Seiya trato de acumular todo su cosmos y se lo lanzo en un solo ataque, pero en eso callo de rodillas ya que se sentía débil, cuando el polvo se disipo se sorprendió al ver que su ataque si había surtido efecto ya que Ares había caído, pero rápido reacciono y se levantó muy furioso se paró frente a Seiya, le lanzo más rayos y el Pegaso salió disparado por los aires golpeándose en un árbol donde cayó, un grito de dolor se escuchó en todo el lugar, a pesar de su estado pudo levantarse y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su contrincante, de pronto su cosmos empezó a arder y la armadura dorada de sagitario se adhirió al cuerpo del caballero, decidido tomo el arco y la flecha de luz y le apunto a Ares

-mira Ares este insignificante humano tiene algo que los dioses no, como lo dijo Athena es el amor por mis amigos, mi hermana, mi planeta y sobre todo el amor que siento por Saori, gracias a eso sigo al pie del cañón y si mi cuerpo ya no puede, mi cosmos recuerda ese amor y se vuelve a encender como una llama infinita- dicho esto volteo a ver a sus amigos muy heridos porque el ángel Ícaro era un fuerte oponente y vio a Saori que seguía donde la había dejado inconsciente, recordó el ataque en el bosque y muchas cosas más que lo hicieron enojar, y sin más le dijo –adiós Ares- cuando estaba a punto de lanzar la flecha algo lo interrumpió, mientras tanto Saori despertó presenciando lo que Seiya iba a hacer , de pronto el cielo se hizo gris y un gran rayo cayó a medio jardín, cuando se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba se paró la pelea y todos se quedaron mudos, era el mismísimo dios de dioses Zeus, Artemisa, Ares y Athena fueron hacia donde estaba

-que es lo que pasa, en el olimpo me dijeron que aquí había problemas- las dos muchachas y el muchacho se agacharon en forma de reverencia

-levántense hijos, díganme que es lo que ha pasado aquí –

La que comenzó a hablar fue Athena

-padre yo he pecado y sé que estas molesto conmigo pero quiero pedirte que dejes vivir a Seiya hay personas que al igual que yo lo quieren y lo esperan, si quieres castígame a mí pero no a él por favor- le dijo sin evitar derramar lágrimas, ahora era el turno de hablar de Artemisa y Ares

-padre lo que pasa en que nuestra madre Hera nos dijo que por órdenes tuyas era nuestro deber castigar a mi hermana y al caballero de Pegaso porque pecaron al estar juntos-

-si eso fue lo que pasó y como debíamos cumplir vinimos para acá-

-mm entiendo la situación- dijo Zeus de lo más sereno

-Athena hija dime de verdad quieres a ese mortal- está sorprendida le contesto

-si padre y se distinguir entre el amor que nos tenemos como diosa y caballero, que es muy distinto al que sentimos como hombre y mujer -

-bueno ya que son dos personas las que habitan este cuerpo como Athena no te es permitido amar, pero al crecer aquí entre humanos también eres Saori Kido y como una joven estas en todo tu derecho de amar y ser amada ya no hay ningún problema, el alma de Athena puede volver al olimpo hasta que sea necesario que vuelva y solo quedara Saori para que disfrute su vida como humana-

-bueno respecto a ustedes dos no les daré un castigo pero quiero que se disculpen con su hermana y llegando hablare con Hera- estos dos voltearon a ver a Athena

-lo sentimos hermana y nos da gusto que vuelvas al olimpo con nosotros- dijeron al unísono, así de la nada una luz blanca realmente brillante emanaba de la chica de cabellos violetas, después los dioses desaparecieron y en el piso solo quedo el cuerpo de Saori, Seiya después de recobrar el sentido un poco corrió hacia Saori y la tomo en sus manos, mientras los otros cuatro chicos como pudieron llegaron a donde estaban los dos jóvenes, después de 2 minutos vieron que la chica reaccionaba

-Saori estas bien- ella asintió y volteo a ver a su alrededor

-Seiya que fue lo que paso donde están Ares, Artemisa y Zeus- Seiya acariciándole la mejilla le dijo

-se han ido y Athena también, ahora si podremos ser felices y estar juntos, por fin acabo nuestra espera- ambos se miraban, y en sus ojos había un brillo especial que denotaba su felicidad

-es enserio no lo puedo creer, entonces ya podemos ser felices, ganamos- Seiya solo asintió y se abrazaron

\- si amor ya nunca nos vamos a separar te juro que estaremos juntos por siempre y no habrá poder que no lo impida- la joven lo abrazo con más fuerza como si se le fuera a escapar o estuviera en un sueño

-te amo Seiya-

-y yo a ti Saori- la chica se apartó un poco para ver a su amado y el acerco sus rostros dándole un beso en los labios

Todo lo anterior fue visto por cuatro chicos que miraban a la pareja, cada uno con una sonrisa ya que desde un inicio presenciaron el fuerte amor que existía en la pareja y sabían por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para que pudieran estar juntos

Shun- _me da tanto gusto que al fin sean tan felices, ahora si van a poder disfrutar de su amor, tanto la señorita Saori como Seiya se han sacrificado mucho y han callado lo que sienten por defenderse, su amor ha hecho que rompan los muros de la muerte, el sufrimiento y el tiempo, un amor inmortal de esos que no se ven todo el tiempo y duran una eternidad-_

Hyoga- _Seiya, Saori muchas felicidades por fin su sueño se realiza, para mí el único amor fuerte y verdadero era el de mi madre pero veo que me equivoque y el mejor ejemplo son ustedes, su amor fue la puerta de nuestras victorias ya que Seiya pensaba en salvar a Saori y eso lo mantenía con fuerza para seguir y nos contagiaba de esa fuerza a nosotros también, yo sé que serán muy felices y les deseo lo mejor de todo corazón, contaran conmigo siempre, espero encontrar a alguien que me quiera como ellos se quieren -_

Shiryu _-amigos lo lograron superaron las pruebas más crueles y difíciles pero ahora disfrutaran de la recompensa a todo eso, ojala esto dure porque todos esperamos que sean realmente felices, si algo hemos aprendido desde que iniciamos nuestra vida de caballeros es que el amor y la fe son la fuerza y el motor para seguir aun en las peores circunstancias ya que muchas veces nos tuvimos que enfrentar a la muerte y el amor a nuestro planeta, a nuestros seres queridos fue lo que nos ayudó a salir victoriosos, de todo corazón que sean muy dichosos, hay Shunrei ya deseo verte-_

Ikki- _mi maestro decía que el amor te hace débil y que es patético, pero yo creo que el amor te hace más fuerte, para mí el ejemplo más claro es ese tonto de Seiya y Athena, siempre que ella estaba en peligro Seiya no dudaba en ir a buscarla y romperle la cara a quien se le pusiera en el camino importándole poco si era un dios oh si podían matarlo, incluso muchas veces estuvo a punto de morir y aun así no se daba por vencido, su único objetivo era ver a salvo a Saori y pues ella también ha sacrificado muchas cosas por amor a él, sin duda son dignos de admirar, me hacen recordar a mi amada Esmeralda-_

Seiya y Saori se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus amigos, luego de recibir felicitaciones y abrazos fueron al hospital de la fundación para curar las heridas de los caballeros, todos tuvieron que ser internados por lo menos una noche, en un cuarto una pareja estaba muy feliz, la joven estaba sentada en la silla al lado de la cama del chico quien decidió hablar

-amor estoy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado- ella se arrimó y le dio un beso en los labios

-yo también, no te imaginas cuanto soñaba con este momento- ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa

-nuestra vida a partir de ahora será perfecta ya no habrá más dolor- ella solo asintió

-oye mañana que salgas del hospital quiero llevarte a ver a alguien-

-así ¿a quién?

-pues es una persona muy especial que llego aquí a Japón hace dos días y quiere verte-

-no me imagino quien es o que quiere-

-piensa un poco y lo sabrás sin que te diga- Seiya se quedó pensando y se atrevió a preguntar lo que creía

-no me digas que encontraste a mi hermana- Saori asintió y le sonrió para después abrazarse

-wuaau no puedo creerlo pero cómo es posible, yo la busque por toda Grecia y no la encontré-

-recuerda que la fundación tiene contactos en todo el mundo, yo solo eche mano de mis recursos y mande a buscar información de todos los orfanatos y lugares donde podría estar-

\- eres maravillosa mi princesa, por eso y por muchas razones más te amo-

-y yo a ti cariño, mañana a primera hora podrás verla-

-me muero de ganas por volver a ver a mi hermana, pero también siento que le falle a mi madre porque le jure que cuidaría a Seika y jamás me apartaría de su lado-

-no es tu culpa amor, reconozco que fue culpa mía, de mi abuelo y de la fundación el que tú hermana y tú se separaran, por eso era mi obligación hacer que ustedes se volvieran a reunir-

Los dos se miraban con los ojos llorosos y lágrimas a punto de salir, luego se abrazaron hasta que se volvieron a cruzar sus miradas y acortaron la distancia que los separaba para darse un beso dulce, suave y lento, un rato más tarde ambos se quedaron dormidos después de platicar y disfrutar sin la necesidad de esconderse de los demás

A la mañana siguiente…

Ya de regreso en la mansión Kido todos estaban reunidos en la sala porque Seiya se los pidió de favor

-Amigos los reuní a todos aquí porque quiero que sean testigos de algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo-

El Pegaso con una sonrisa en los labios volteo a ver a Saori, cosa que puso de nervios a la joven

-Saori aquí en presencia de nuestros amigos quiero decirte que te amo con toda el alma y que eres lo más importante en mi vida por eso quiero hacerte una pregunta-

Seiya se arrodillo frente a Saori y de los ojos de ella empezaron a salir lágrimas, el chico le tomo una mano y le dijo

-Saori amor ¿me harías el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-

Ella solo asintió y se fundieron en un abrazo, de inmediato le puso el anillo en el dedo los ahí presentes soltaron una que otra lagrima acompañada de una sonrisa y un aaawww, después vinieron los abrazos Hyoga se arrimó con Seiya y le dijo

-Amigo muchas felicidades, yo sabía que algún día iba a llegar este momento, estoy muy contento porque al fin los veré felices y juntos a los dos, aunque debo confesarte que en aquella batalla contra Hades pensé que realmente te habíamos perdido y que jamás se realizarían sus sueños-

-pero ya vez ahora soy el hombre más feliz del mundo y puedo decirte que ni la muerte me separara de ella-

-me da gusto oírte hablar así, es una de tus mejores virtudes ser positivo, mantienes viva la fe y la esperanza, sabes gracias a eso pudimos vencer en las batallas-

Después de todas las felicitaciones y abrazos Saori se acercó a Seiya y le dijo

-amor recuerda que en unos minutos debemos irnos para que te reúnas por fin con tu hermana-

Seiya le dijo que si y se despidieron de todos con la excusa de que tenían cosas que hacer, luego de unos minutos en el carro de la fundación llegaron a un parque en el centro de Tokio, los dos bajaron y caminaron tomados de la mano, entraron a un pequeño restaurante que estaba en frente del parque, cuando entraron a Seiya se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ya que a pesar de tantos años pudo reconocer a su hermana que estaba sentada esperándolos, Saori llamo a Seika quien al voltear de inmediato corrió a ellos y abrazo a su hermano fue una escena muy emotiva

-hermano por fin nos volvemos a ver qué alegría-

-Seika perdóname por no estar contigo, te quiero-

-pero si no hay nada que disculpar, tu destino era ser caballero y para eso debías alejarte de mí, me da gusto saber que has cumplido con tu deber-

-hermana te extrañe tanto, te prometo no volvernos a separar-

-si así será, de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos-

-mm te parece si mientras comemos me platicas que ha sido de tu vida-

-si está bien-

-Saori muchas gracias por ayudar a reencontrarme con Seiya-

-no hay de que Seika, yo solo cumplo con mi deber-

-bueno y que esperamos, sentémonos-

Los tres se sentaron y Seiya empezó a contarle todas sus anécdotas a su hermana como de la primera vez que rescato a Saori, cuando Poseidón quiso apoderarse del mundo, cuando Saga de géminis fue poseído por Ares, o cuando Hades quiso creo el gran elipse para hundir al mundo en tinieblas y dominarlo, etc.

Así pasaron una tarde muy linda hablando y recordando, al final de su encuentro Seiya le dio la noticia de que él y Saori estaban comprometidos, Seika muy feliz les dio su aprobación y su apoyo solo les pregunto una cosa

-y cuando será la boda- los dos se quedaron pensativos ya que no habían puesto fecha, pero Seiya pensó que mientras más pronto mejor

-lo más seguro es que sea en 2 meses- Saori volteo a verlo sonriente

-muy bien hermanito yo quiero ser su madrina de anillos y dama de honor-

-cuenta con eso, estoy seguro de que serás la más bonita de las damas-

-bueno tengo cosas que hacer pero estaremos en contacto, pueden buscarme en la empresa de mis padres adoptivos los Nagasaki, creo que está asociada con las empresas Kido, verdad Saori-

-Si así es-

-bueno nos vemos después, de nuevo gracias por reencontrarnos Saori y hermanito te quiero mucho-

-yo a ti hermana, adiós-

Y así termino un día de sorpresas y muchas emociones para la joven pareja que cansados se dispusieron a regresar a la mansión pero antes pasaron a un café para disfrutar un momento solos , ya como a las 7:30 regresaron a la mansión, subieron y ya en la puerta de la habitación de Saori se despidieron con un beso

3 meses después…

Saori estaba muy nerviosa caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación con su vestido de novia estilo diosa griega, por fin había llegado el día de la boda, en el jardín de la mansión ya estaba todo listo para la ceremonia que en unos minutos daría inicio, todos los invitados ya habían llegado, en eso Saori escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitación, se apresuró a salir y en la puerta Tatsumi la esperaba, la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta el pie del altar, durante su trayecto miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente cuando se conocieron, las muchas veces que discutieron, cuando regreso de Grecia , etc. Al llegar Tatsumi le entrego la mano de Saori a Seiya y la ceremonia trascurrió con normalidad, después de dar el sí, empezaron las felicitaciones por parte de todos sus amigos y conocidos que los acompañaban como Hilda su esposo sigfreud y su hermana Fleer, todos los caballeros de bronce, oro y plata, Marin, Shaina, Kiki, luego dio inicio la fiesta donde todos bailaron, cantaron, rieron, fueron momentos llenos de felicidad, llego la hora de partir el pastel Seiya y Saori tomaron el micrófono para decir unas palabras

-Amigos muchas gracias por estar siempre a nuestro lado y más hoy que es un día tan importante para nosotros, juntos hemos aprendido que la amistad es lo más hermoso que existe en este mundo porque sabes que esas personas no te van a fallar y te serán incondicionales y tú a ellos, también que la fe y el amor pueden crear milagros si no se deja de luchar, que a veces es necesario hacer sacrificios pero que estos no son en vano, nos hemos convertido en una familia a pesar de no contar con una y es porque nuestros lazos son más fuerte que los de sangre, nos une nuestro espíritu y nuestros ideales -

Seiya- Seika, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu ustedes son las personas más importantes en mi vida, por eso les juro que estaremos unidos no importa lo que pase porque nuestra historia va más allá de muchas otras porque a pesar de ser huérfanos tenemos familia y puedo decir que la mejor-

Todos aplaudieron y los mencionados tenían lágrimas en los ojos y sonreían porque sabían que lo que había dicho Seiya era cierto

-por eso queremos hacer un brindis y que participen ustedes-

Hyoga-por lo vivido-

Shun- por nuestra hermandad-

Shiryu- por los que ya no están-

Ikki- por la justicia-

Seiya y Saori-por el amor y por seguir unidos hasta el final-


End file.
